Ava and the Golden Apple Chapter 1 (Written by: Athenaiswise, Jesz264roxs, Freeman23 and DragonTamer)
As so, the four friends went to consult the oracle, after the dream that James had last night, the four friends knew that they had to do something. Ava After I consulted the oracle I felt pretty sick in my... well...everything. I went to go tell Chiron what me and my three friends (Becky,James,and April) had heard from Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The last line kept repeating in my head”Or despair for your lives entombed within stone”. ‘Great.’ I thought. ‘If we fail we turn into stone.’. Oh and another great thought this is the quest that drove Luke to evilness. Wow were we done for. April I wondered if we would have the same fate as Luke, if yes, we were all doomed. “Chiron, you have to let us go on this quest.” I started. “I mean even James had th..that dream..” Ava continued. “And after what happened to Luke.. We have to try and succeed without ending up like him!” Becky ended. “And plus, King Metis is after it too, we can’t let him get it!”I quickly added. James stayed silent, he was apparently still traumatized after what happened the night before. The message that they delivered, the voice of Perses, Titan of destruction, had spoke to him personally, threatening him and his friends. They were all sitting around a table, it was just dawn, James still can’t shake that voice out of his head. Ava No one can get the voice of Perses out of their head. “So can we Chiron” I tried again “I can not allow four of my students to go to the dark side.” Chiron replied “We won’t Chiron. That’s our point.” James finally spoke up “Well I can not risk it. I will send some of our senior counselors on this quest tomorrow at dawn. End of discussion.” He finished. Later at the training ground me and April met up. “Hey you know what we have to do right” I asked “Yeah, kick some butt.” She replied obviously in the zone. “That and sneak on that quest” I replied “What?!” She asked “Sneak on the quest with James and Becky.” I repeated “Epic” She replied “So that means you’re in,right” I asked “Totally” She smirked. April The four friends had to sneak past the senior demigods without being seen. So instead of leaving at dawn, they left at midnight instead, way ahead of the senior demigods. “You sure that we are doing the right thing?” James whispered while walking next to his companion, Freak, who was a griffon. “Yes I am sure of it, I just have this feeling that we were meant to go!” I replied who was riding on her pegasus, Bree, who was unnaturally fast. “Seriously James, stop asking, this is like the hundredth time that you are asking” Ava whispered angrily while Peter, her magic owl, perched on her shoulder. “Guys, just shut up okay? No one is suppose to see us.” Becky said, “Where are we suppose to go anyway?” Becky was riding on her dragon, Eragon. “The garden of Hesperides,in San Francisco,California where the golden apple is guarded by the hundred headed dragon” I said. “Well that’ll be fun” whispered Ava. “So we just walk there by foot? That’ll take us forever!” James complained. “Well there is one way…” Becky grinned. James “What Becky fly? Oh and P.S. only three out of the four of us can do that.” I whispered a little harshly. “No. We summon Apollo.” Becky replied. “Oh My Gods ur a genious. But let me rephrase that we summon a hot guy.” April swooned “Eh I’m good without guys” Ava replied dully “I agree” Becky replied. “You’re kidding right? Or you seriously don’t like Apollo?” April asked “I’m pretty sure children of Athena don’t kid about stuff like that. And I can’t talk for Ms. Daughter of god of Thieves” James replied, Becky giving me a kick in the shin. “Why don’t you let her answer,James?” Becky asked “Well James is right I’m not kidding” Ava replied “Can we just summon Apollo already?” I asked “That my friend is already taken care of” Apollo replied “OH MY GODS” April and Ava both replied “Okay so maybe he is hot” Ava said as she got into a cadillac. “Would u guys shut up already.” I asked Becky I seriously don’t know what Ava and April think about Apollo. His Haiku is terrible and he is an arrogant so and so. However, he is a pretty good friend… “So, what can I help you with?” Apollo asked as my friends swooned. James stepped forward. “We were wondering if-” “If I can make a Haiku? Already working on it. *Hem hem* Four friends go on a mission-” “Its really ok… you don’t need to do it.” I hurriedly stopped him. “Can you give us a ride to the west?” “Oh my dear friends… I am afraid of that. Not even my Haiku skills can help you with this quest.” He said. “God’s can’t interfere with mortals, but you can ask your friend Annie Belle…” “Annabeth.” Ava corrected. “Annabeth for a transport. She knows a way.” Apollo said. He flashed a smile towards us and disappeared. Lucky for us the night was misty so Ava grabbed a drachma out of her pocket. She threw it and chanted “Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering. Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood” Soon an image shimmered, and an image appeared in front of Annabeth and Percy. “Hey guys.” Annabeth waved as James and I walked up front, with Ava and April tagging behind, disappointed at Apollo’s disappearance. “Annabeth.” James stated. “We need a ride to the west.” Annabeth’s smile immediately ceased, and was replaced by a slight frown. “Yeah… I know a ride.” Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth and pointed to the road near the camp. “We need to hire the Chariot of Damnation.” James When Percy said the Chariot of Damnation, I imagined a Chariot with flaming devil horses pulling at the reigns, and a dead man driving it. But what I got was a grey New York taxi cab. I went back to where Annabeth and Ava were still talking about architecture. And Percy was...snoring and drooling? “YO PERCY DING DONG WAKE UP” I yelled immediately he sat up and fell off his seat. “What in the world?” Annabeth asked “Oh it’s a guy thing” I winked at Percy who mouthed THANK U. “Okay...so where were we? Oh yeah Washington Monument-” “Hey guys our ride is here” Said Becky “Well you guys have to go,bye.” Replied Percy “See ya sis.” Remarked Ava “Well goodbye to you too sis.” Percy replied sarcastically “See ya Seaweed brain.” Ava replied “Bye Ava. See u guys.” Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye and then the Iris message was gone. “C’mon u bums” Anger yelled, so I paid them and we all took off screaming.